Stranded the Kingdom Hearts Style
by RainbowExplosions
Summary: What happens when you put 16 people from KH in a 10 room apartment for a month for a game? Insanity and randomness. Namine and ? seem to be in control of it, making everyone miserable in the game. Everyone else is just enjoying the show. Surprise endings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- The Test Begins**

Demyx groaned and looked around. Where was he? This place looked familiar. White walls, no decoration, Xigbar's hair…. That was it! He was in the World That Never Was! But, wait… if he was there, why was Sora…

"Oh my god it's Sora!" he shouted, waking everyone up. Sora blinked rapidly, trying to clear the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh my god, it's you!" Sora shouted, pointing at Demyx. "Didn't I kill you?"

"Didn't you kill me too?" Xigbar asked, looking very confused. "Yeah… yeah you did. You killed the whole Organization, minus Lexeaus, Vexen, Zexion and Axel. So why am I here? Where are we anyways?"

"You're in a game, Xigbar." They group looked up and saw Namine walk towards them.

"Namine, what's up?" Demyx asked. "Wait… weren't you bonded with Kairi?"

"I was," Namine replied sadly. "Only we lost the bond due to this game."

"Game?"

"Whoa, Cloud, you're here too?" Sora asked excitedly. "Is everyone else here?"

"No Sora," Namine answered. "You, Demyx, Xigbar, Larxene, Marluxia, Cloud, Yuffie, Leon, Cid, Maleficent, Pete, Donald and Riku are all here, not to mention the Gullwings."

"Why are we all here?" Leon asked. Namine sighed.

"You see, a very powerful source forced us into making you play this game."

"Us who?" Riku asked suspiciously.

"Us as in me, and a few other people from all over. A few Organization members are in it as well. Others might be coming along too."

"And what is this game?" Paine asked.

Namine gestured to the room. "All of you are to stay here for a month. There is more to this room, there are five others including a bathroom, kitchen, and bedrooms. You cannot leave these rooms, or something bad will happen. For those of you in Organization XIII, you'll die again. For those of you who are Sora's allies, you will be sent to your home world and have no memory of these past few years. As for you two, Maleficent and Pete, you will have to face our boss himself and be killed by him."

Silence followed that while every tried to visualize that Demyx broke the silence by saying, "Well this stinks."

Namine nodded. "It does. You still have control over your weapons and powers, but you can't use them to harm each other. If you somehow do, the monitors, that are the others and I we'll stop you."

"Doesn't sound so hard," Pete challenged.

"Just wait a few days smart one," Cloud warned. "By then, you can't wait to kill everyone." He looked up at Namine, since everyone was still sitting. "So, we can't leave, we can't hurt each other with our normal weapons, and in one month…"

"By the time one month has passed, only one of you will be left here." The whole room now gave Namine there undivided attention. "We'll give you opportunities to fight one another with weapons, and every week you can vote someone out. Not to mention that all you have to do is push someone through the door that leads to the hallway of this apartment and they'll be gone."

Demyx looked positively fearful now. Cloud shrugged, no one could shove him out a door, and Pete looked like he trying to understand it even though he really didn't.

"That's all the rules. If you guys are out of food or something, press this button," she handed a little remote to Marluxia. "And I'll come by to get you more. Other than that, this time is yours."

"Are there any game rooms?" Yuffie asked, looking around. Namine shook her head.

"No. All the other rooms are like this one here. The beds are like hospital beds, and the kitchen is cleanest room here. You aren't supposed to live comfortably. I have to go now. Remember the rules, and you'll live longer." Namine walked out the door.

Sora looked around. This wasn't going to end well. Organization XII would have a grudge against him and Riku no doubt, and possibly everyone else too. Now that he thought about that, Sora realized that every small group hated the other two.

The Radiant Garden committee, along with him and Riku, hated the others for trying to destroy them. Organization XIII and Maleficent would hate each other and the R.G. group for getting in their way. On top of that, some of the most annoying people were chosen too.

_Well, it's only a month, right? I have Donald here to keep me company, along with Riku and Leon and Yuffie and cloud. I'll survive._

Larxene cleared her throat. Everyone looked at the Savage Nymph.

"Listen up, okay?" she said loudly, making sure she was heard. "Now, we have a month together to make sure one of us gets out okay. We all have our little groups. As of now, those three groups are at war. No switching sides or ganging up on each other. We stay to our side only. I'm going to give the remote to someone responsible okay? So we all don't starve. Chocobo head catch." Cloud caught it without looking away. "You decide when we need more food. We're at war remember. It's our job to make sure everyone else goes first." Her gaze lingered on Sora, who gulped. "Everyone got that?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm going to go sleep now. It'll make the time go faster." She left. A moment later they heard a shriek.

All of them running into the bedroom caused some panic. A few people got hit and pushed around. The worst off was Rikku, who got trapped in Xigbar's cloak.

They all found Larxene in the bedroom, gaping at the beds. Well, no shock there. There were seven, two person beds.

"Uhh, yeah, awkward," Xigbar announced, scratching the back of his head. "What was that you were saying Larxene, about us not associating with other teams? Because if you don't, you're gonna have to-"

"Dude, shut up," Marluxia cut off. "I am not in the mood for that. Look, eight beds and sixteen people here. We're either going to have to double up or take turns sleeping on the floor."

The unspoken answer was in everyone's mind. They all knew what everyone else was thinking.

"Well, we don't need beds, because we're so small," Yuna reminded everyone. "So dividing them up will be difficult.

"So… we should make a schedule of who gets the beds first," Riku supplied tactfully. A few nodded but the rest just walked out without another world.

**In the monitors room….**

Zexion and Axel were cracking up, along with everyone else. This was too funny. After Namine and Roxas had made that deal, the whole Organization was brought back to life, and everyone was brought here. Namine and Roxas continued the deal, and thus, the game "Stranded" was born. Namine and Roxas both admitted it was from a show that they watched when they were little.

Tifa and Aerith were laughing just as hard. Tifa punched Roxas in the shoulder and told him that he was brilliant, Namine too. Roxas gasped at the pain and said no problem while Namine blushed and giggle and said it was fun for her too. Namine often looked up to Tifa; she was her role model.

Merlin looked at the group of people in the monitor's room. "How is it that we all used to be enemies?" he asked, perplexed.

"Well, Roxas and Namine weren't enemies Merlin," Tifa replied. "Because they were Sora and Kairi. And for Organization XIII, well, I don't think they're bad anymore."

"Hey, watch it Teef," Axel told her. He made nicknames along with Roxas for almost everyone. "We weren't bad from the beginning at all. We just wanted our hearts back just like you wanted your home back. That's all."

"Yeah, and you stole hearts and made wars while you were at it," Kairi pointed out. "Not to mention you kidnapped me."

Axel looked exasperated. "Look, I only wanted to see Roxas then, like how you wanted to see Sora. If I had my way, we would've seen them both, and then I would've returned you to Destiny Islands and Roxas would've been a part of the Organization again. Geez, why am I always the bad guy?"

"Well lets see here," Zexion drawled. "You were in the Organization, you were one of our fiercest fighters, the name Graceful Assassin would've been better with you, you killed Vexen and I, you betrayed us, you kidnapped Kairi, you told Sora where she was, in spirit you continued to harass us, and you were the only member who had an X in their name before they were a part of us."

"What does that last one have to do with it?" Luxord asked. Zexion shrugged.

"I don't know, but I think it's cool." Vexen smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Anyways, I'm always being blamed," Axel protested. "It's unfair. Why can't Sora ever be blamed? I men, he's the one who killed the rest of you! I only killed two of you."

"And was responsible foe everyone else's death," Saix scolded. "Grow up."

"And another thing," Axel went on. "Why isn't Vexen with the others in the game? He was plotting against you. He should be punished."

"If you are trying to make a point, it's backfiring," Vexen observed coolly. "You were also a part of it."

"Yeah, well, I… already paid for it," Axel muttered, blushing fiercely. Roxas and Namine giggle, knowing what he had done. Saix and Xemnas avoided everyone's eyes. They too, knew what Axel had done.

"Hey, come on everyone, cheer up," Kairi said brightly. "All of our friends minus are in the game, and our two enemies are there. This will be fun!"

"If only DiZ was there," Xemnas muttered.

"I heard that Xehanort," Ansem the Wise said, coming out from the shadows. "And I will not participate in that game as a player."

"My name is _not_ Xehanort," Xemnas muttered, showing some childness, making the girls, Zexion, Roxas, and Axel laugh harder. "It's Xemnas."

"Well then, my name isn't DiZ. It's Ansem the Wise." Namine chuckled again.

"So, when do you think the first one will snap?" Axel asked, pulling out some munny. Luxords face light up like a beacon. "My guess is in two days."

"One and a half," Luxord dealt. Axel and Luxord shook hands while Xaldin, Roxas, Lexeaus, Goofy, and Saix started betting too. Zexion looked like he was tempted, but he rejected the offer.

Tifa looked over at Namine. "Are you sure that you don't want Kairi in there?" she asked. "No offense Kairi, but I thought you'd feel left out with Sora and Riku and a lot of other people you know there and having to stick around with us older people."

"Who are you calling old?" Zexion asked. "I'm not older than her. Kairi, Namine, Roxas and I are the youngest. Axel is somewhere between us and everyone else, along with you Aerith, Goofy, and Luxord. Then it's the old people. There are plenty of people Kairi's age here to hang out with."

"You're only saying that because you have a crush on her," Roxas teased. Zexion muttered, "Do not." while Kairi laughed a bit, saying it was okay. The Cloaked Schemer was embarrassed. He never should have told Roxas.

"This is it." The dark voice came from the shadows, deeper than where DiZ was. "The test has begun."

**What did you all think? I'm jumping around between stories here, sorry. I have two anime stories, one major KH one, and a sequel to The Last Day Is Always The Best. Very hard to keep track of it all. Chapter Two will be up depending on how many people say it's good, cause I don't want to be writing this for nothing. **

**Also, if someone could tell me how to make my story more like a normal story, setting wise. Like, when you're reading a story on fanfiction, you can see the dashes that mark a new setting in the story and there is a chapter – to thing on the bottom of the page. If you know what I'm talking about and know why I don't have this, please tell me, because I don't know why. Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note- Sorry for taking so long! This story is harder to write than my others, I don't know why. Anyways, hope everyone likes it.

**Disclaimer that I forgot to put in the first chapter- I do not own any characters from this story. They all belong to their creaters, Square. I have no possession over them.**

* * *

**Chapter Two- First Day**

Sora woke up to find himself on the floor. He was about to ask Kairi if Pluto had kicked him out of the bed again, when he remembered yesterday.

_Aw man, that's right,_ he thought. _I'm stuck here with everyone. For what, 30 days now? This isn't going to end well. I hope Riku didn't get in any trouble last night. I remember that Maleficent was mad at him for turning against her. I suppose she hasn't gotten over him stabbing her._

Slowly and painfully, he sat up and looked around. Half of the people were on beds that didn't look much better off than the floor. Namine had been right; those beds were like hospital ones, missing all the wires and cables. Judging by how Leon was sleeping halfway on his side and his arms under his head, Sora guessed that the floor was more comfortable.

"So, you're up?" Sora made a mini yelp and turned. Riku leaned on his side, looking amused. "You still sleep late. Everyone's up you know."

"Yeah." Sora sat up and saw Marluxia sitting up too. "I had to deal with your snoring for an hour now."

"I do not snore," Riku and Sora said together. Sora sounded annoyed and Riku sounded amused.

"Whatever man." Xigbar sat up, along with Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, the Gullwings, Maleficent, basically everyone but Larxene, Demyx, and Pete. "Look, I know how people are defensive about themselves snoring or talking in their sleep, but you have to face it dude. You are _loud._"

Sora blushed and looked around. "So, does anyone have a plan?"

"For what?" Maleficent asked sourly. Hey, she's Maleficent. She doesn't need a reason.

"For escaping this," Sora replied. "It's obvious that only one of us is to get out, so shouldn't we try to figure out a way to get us all out?"

"Nope," Xigbar answered. "I am perfectly content to wait here and see all of you lose your memory."

"Yeah, but if you want to win so much, you'll have to see your friends die. Is that less important than winning?" Xigbar looked taken aback.

"Well, no, but-"

"Then we should find a way to escape, together. That way, no one will die, and we can get a chance to annoy each other another day. Who is with me?" Sora asked, looking around excitedly.

"I am most certainly not," Maleficent said crushingly. "I do not care whether Pete lives or dies. I will be the one to win." She walked out without another word. Yuffie looked at the bed, shrugged, and hopped onto it.

"I'm with you," Leon and Riku said. Leon added, "Have I ever objected to one of your plans Sora?"

Sora paused briefly to remember all the times Leon walked out on a plan of theirs, then came in and either shouted or fainted because of what Sora and his friends were doing. Their adventures lead from food fights to paint ball to brick tag. (Want an explanation on brick tag? Go to my other story, the high school one).

"Hmm, let me think about it," Xigbar said. "I would go with you, but you know, with Larxene here and all…."

"Same here," Marluxia said in an almost apologetic tone. Almost. "Larxene can be a real pain in the behind if you get on her bad side."

"Does she even have a good side?" Xigbar wondered. "I don't see it that much. Only when she's with Axel."

"True, very true," Marluxia agreed. "With Larxene here, things will be difficult. She rules with an iron fist, literally sometimes."

"How does that work?" Rikku asked.

"See, Larxene controls lighting right?" Marluxia told them. "So, along with her kunais, which are made of metal-"

"Larxene sometimes," Xigbar went on. "Puts on these flexible metal gloves to make more and stronger electricity. We've all felt it and it kills."

"Well, we can't use our weapons to kill someone, right?" Yuna asked. Xigbar nodded.

"That doesn't mean she can't kick you," Marluxia warned. "I still have bruises from last time, an that was months ago. Even now I have trouble breathing sometimes. Watch out little people; she could easily squash you." Everyone who was listening but Cloud gulped and paled.

* * *

**  
**

"Demyx!" Leon roared. "Give me my potato chips!"

Demyx laughed evilly as he slammed the door in Leon's face, clutching the bag. He and Leon had these ridicules cravings for them, no one else knew why. Sora, Donald, Riku, and Yuffie were all laughing while Xigbar and Marluxia promised Leon they'd get the chips back. Better get them now rather than later; Demyx got hyper off of salt and oil.

Larxene growled and she got back to reading her book. Only one day and Demyx was causing some form of mischief. She really didn't understand how she was able to put up with him in her past life.

"All of you be quiet," Maleficent ordered. "I'm _trying_ to take a beauty nap."

"Then you're going to need a full week of it," Paine called over his shoulder. "That will at least bring you slightly able to glance at."

Maleficent harrumphed and lay back down. Marluxia and Xigbar teleported into the next room and started talking to Demyx. Within a few moments, Xigbar tackled Demyx to the floor, making a loud thump and cry. Demyx shrieked and then there was silence. Everyone waited tensely.

Marluxia appeared the next moment. "Here you go Leon." He tossed the bag. "Just ignore the ones with red on it."

Leon gagged and set the chips down on the counter. Xigbar and Demyx appeared right then, Demyx with a bleeding lip. Xigbar looked proud of himself for rescuing Leon.

"So," Yuffie asked. "There is no training center, no video games, no pool, no hot tub, no arcade, and no skating rink?"

"That's right," Namine answered. Vexen had sent her over to make sure Demyx wasn't killed. "You can request things like books, a TV, a play station, but your going to have to share and find room for it."

"Okay. Hey everyone," Yuffie bellowed. "Who wants a play station, X-box, or Nintendo?"

"Not a Nintendo, those things are out of fashion," Xigbar said. "I prefer an X-box."

"But I wanted a play station so I could play God of War," Riku complained.

"Dude, do you know how bloody and gory that game is?" Cloud asked him. "It's no wonder you turned to the dark side. Me, I prefer an X-box as well."

"Say, here's an idea," Larxene snarled. "Why don't we get two TV's, attach a play station to one and a X-box to another?"

"That's stupid," Donald said crushingly. "It'll never work."

"Hey, I have an idea," Yuna announced brightly. "Why don't we buy two TV's, and hook up a play station to one of them and a X-box to another? That way, everyone wins!"

"Great idea Yuna," Sora praised. "Larxene, why didn't you think of that? You're the smart one here." Larxene looked at him in pure wonder.

"Okay. I'll go tell the others." Namine turned to leave, but stopped and looked at everyone. "Also, you see this door?" It was hard to miss, considering it was bright red. "This is the door that leads to the rest of the hotel. Exit this door, and you'll be punished."

"Whoa wait. Hotel?" Xigbar asked. "Namine, I thought you said this was an apartment." Namine gasped, like she had let something slip, and hustled out the door. Xigbar groaned, not believing it.

* * *

"So, they're getting along, relatively at least," Zexion mused. "Larxene hasn't kicked anyone, Leon is only grossed out, and Demyx has a nosebleed. Not bad, considering…"

Kairi, Tifa, and Aerith were laughing over something again. Zexion sighed, wishing they would be quiet. He wished Larxene were here instead with the victims; she'd shut them up.

"Looks like Xaldin is losing his bet," Axel murmured. Zexion smirked. The idiot had bet that by suppertime, two people would be kicked out. That was nearly impossible, even for this group. Unless it was Pete and Maleficent. But still, no one wanted to even go near Maleficent and Pete was too…. Big to move, to put it politely.

"I really don't see the fun in all of this," Xemnas muttered. He looked cross at having to sit in the middle of a room with a bunch of laughing _happy_ people.

"Relax Xehanort, have some fun," DiZ scolded. Zexion snorted and turned away so he couldn't see Xemnas's glare. "You never did have a sense of fun, like all the others. Even Eleaus, even Ienzo had a sense of humor."

"What are you talking about?" Zexion asked. "Why does everyone think I'm depressed and emo? I'm not, I just don't have much to say and suffer from headaches, that's all. It's not that I don't like being around people, I just can't handle it."

"Sure," Axel drawled. Zexion threw the closest thing at Axel, which happened to be a mug of hot chocolate from Dunkin Donuts. "Ow, Ow, OW!" Axel yelped, ripping off his cloak. "That was HOT!"

Kairi and Aerith turned their heads away while Tifa sighed and got some paper towels. Considering it was summer time and the room didn't have an AC, most of the Organization members took off their shirts, since Xemnas still forced them to wear their cloaks.

"Thank you Zexy," Axel muttered, red in the face. Along with no shirt, most of them just wore shorts. "I swear I will get you for that."

"Just try," Zexion countered. "And why does everyone call me _Zexy?_ Even Zex is better. You don't see me calling you Axy."

"Well yeah, that just sound stupid," Xaldin said rudely. "That's why I like me name, you can't mess around with it."

After a pause, everyone said, "Whatever you say, Xaldy."

* * *

Suppertime finally rolled around. The only ones who didn't have to save a game on their new electronics was Cloud. Even Maleficent was playing; badly. It didn't help that everyone was gaining up on her either. But you had to admit, watching Maleficent lose at Mario Cart the double up version wa just plain funny. The witch who could take over countless worlds couldn't even make it past the finish line.

"What's for dinner?" Cloud asked, thinking he might as well get this over with. By the way everyone was acting today, he guessed that it would end up in more bruises and hurt feelings.

"PIZZA!" Xigbar shouted automatically. "Pizza all the way man! Along with chips, fries, and soda."  
"No," Donald said, tapping his foot. He didn't eat any take out on account of the duck sauce they served with it. "I want pasta." A nice safe food.

"Chinese food?" Yuffie asked. "No one can resist Chinese food."

"… I can." Yuffie hit Leon over the head. "Never mind, I can't." For several more minutes, the group continued to bicker over food. It was hard in the first place, but people kept changing their minds. Xigbar changed his pizza idea to Mc. Donald's (more jokes about Donald that got him angrier and more disagreeable) and Marluxia wouldn't eat anything with plants in it.

Demyx gave a loud and exaggerated gasp. Everyone turned irritably towards him.

"I have the best idea," he announced. "We should all eat RAMEN!"

"Yeah, go Ramen," Sora, Yuffie, Xigbar and Pete yelled. "Ramen rocks!"

"Sure, why not," Marluxia muttered, looking at Riku. "If it will shut everyone up." Riku and Cloud agreed.

So, ramen was decided. Everyone took turns using the microwave to heat up water and pour the noodles into the hot water. The flavoring was plentlyfull and everyone got a fair share.

Cloud sighed in relief. They had gotten through one activity without harming each other. What an improvement. In every single thing they did today, someone got a knee to the nose or an elbow to the spine or a fist to the gut. Demyx, Rikku, Pete, Donald, or Yuffie usually had a temper spark or they got upset and cried. But now... everyone was content.

Until Larxene spilled freshly out of the microwave ramen down Sora's shirt.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long. I know that my excuses are the same, but hey, they're real. Also, I'm going out on my dad's sail boat tomorrow, so I can't write something until 6 at night. Not too late, but I'm gonna be tired from sailing.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note- Hey, hey, sorry so long for the update. School's going on, karate, and a ton of other stuff you aren't interested in, so sorry for long time, I'll try to do better._

**Chapter Three- First To Go**

"So…"

"I swear Axel, if you say so one more time," Saix growled, itching to get a claymore out there. This was going by waaaaay to slowly.

"Look, it was funny after the first half hour, but now it's just getting really annoying," Roxas growled, eyeing the screen ahead of him.

"Which one?" Vexen asked. "The scene going on down their, or Axel's so-ing?"

"Both," Kairi and Zexion answered at the same time. Zexion blushed and looked away. If Sora ever got out of there, Zexion was sure that he would be on his murder list.

"I can't help it if I'm bored," Axel defended hotly. "You have to admit, after several tries, you'd think they would've gotten somewhere by now!"

Tifa and Goofy exchanged "you're kidding" looks. "In case you forgot Axel, we're dealing with that idiotic duck, Demyx, the Gullwings, Maleficent, Sora, Xigbar, and Yuffie here," Luxord reminded. "No duh they'll take forever."

"You know, I was surprised," DiZ commented thoughtfully as he watched the group of players. "I was sure that Larxene would be the first one on their list. She's the most cunning and vicious out of all of them."

"She'll probably go last, when the stupid are out of the way." Aerith spoke. "I've found that we, including those playing, can handle abuse easier than stupidity."

No one who had lived for a day with them could disagree.

"This isn't working," Sora whispered to Yuffie, who was next to him. Despite the AC that Namine had brought in, he was sweating so much he half expected for there to be another great salt lake in the world.

"I know." Yuffie sounded strained. "How the hell did he get to be so heavy?"

"He eats a lot, that's how," Xigbar answered through clenched teeth. "Seriously, he drowned down 3 bowls of ramen before saying he was _starting_ to get full. How was he ever a threat to us?"

"Why in gods name are you making so much noise?" The trio froze, all of them in quite awkward positions. Riku peered at them through tired eyes, trying to make sense of what was happening. "Are you guys-"

"Don't say a word," Sora begged. Riku nodded, looking very confused, and lay back down without another syllable. Then he sat back up.

"If you guys are trying that, why not wake Cloud up and have him use his sword?"

"We can't attack other people," Xigbar whispered hoarsely, looking fearfully at Larxene. She was fast asleep.

"He doesn't have to. Just have him take a swing at the bed." Dead silence.

"Riku I love you!" Yuffie shouted.

"Yuffie!" the other three shrieked, before the lights came on. Larxene placed on hand on her hip, looking extremely ticked off. Xigbar winced and bit his lip.

"I'm tired, and don't want to be woken up again," she hissed. Sora prayed to god that she wouldn't rat them out. That would be an entirely Larxene-esk thing to do. No one else woke up, startlingly. "Xigbar, I hate you. Sora, I hate you more. Yuffie, don't make me get a bad impression of you."

"Larx, let us do this okay? You can't possibly like this, so lets just get one problem out of the way," Xigbar pleaded, one eye wild with fright. Were the situation not so hostile, the others would've laughed.

Larxene considered them coolly for a moment. "I'm going to be in a bad mod tomorrow because I've been having dreams of people shoving everyone else out the door. Not unrealistic, but I was going to be the one pushed out the door. The only reason I'm not going to kill you all tomorrow is because in my dream, I shot out lighting bolts with my claws so hard, the lighting was purple." Her eyes narrowed. "Got it?" Everyone, except Riku who pretended he was asleep, nodded and gulped. "Good." She turned off the lights and went back to sleep.

Zexion nodded approvingly. "That was unexpected," he commented to no one in particular.

"So, all have to do is hit the iron part of the bed, and you guys will hold it open?" Cloud asked, his voice barely audiable. The others nodded. "Then we have one less bed," he pointed out reasonably.

"Who cares? He's an idiot, just o it. It's not like it'll make a difference our schedule anyways. And those beds stink man, who wants to sleep in them?"

"Good point. On the count of three. He looks like he's about to wake up. Ready?"

The others nodded and held open the door while Cloud got out his sword. "One. Two. Thre-"

"Wait!!!"

"Come on!" Axel raged at the screen. "Just do it!"

"Do I have to spray you with ice again?" Vexen threatened. Axel cursed and glared at the misfortune.

"What?!"

Yuffie faltered. "When you say, on three, does that mean one-two-three, or on one-two-three- GO?"

"Who cares. On go. Ready? One, two, three-"

"Breakfast time!" Demyx cheered happily. "I made pancakes!"

"Pancakes?" Pete asked, finally waking up. He scrambled to sit up. "Did somebody say…pan…" He saw the four people around him. It took him a moment for it to dawn on him. "Hey, wait a minute, I don't wanna die!" he bellowed, flailing his massive self around. Yuffie and Sora both got close lined; Marluxia took pictures while Xigbar teleported. The only one left standing was Cloud. Or rather, the only one left standing with any intention of helping was Cloud.

Still flailing and blubbering, Pete was finally able to reach the corner of his mind that we call intelligence and worked his way away from the door, straight to Paine, sitting on the ground.

At least every kind-hearted person, including Marluxia, Demyx, and Xigbar called some form of look out, but it came out more like "Eeeeuuarrghh!"

Paine looked up and flew up to eyelevel, waiting patiently. Pete slowed right before hitting her. Paine gave her sweetest grin and said one, simple key word in her normal, dry sarcastic tone.

"boo."

Pete let loose the girliest scream ever and ran straight out the door. Yuna and Rikku closed it behind him.

"….Do any of you feel kind of bad for poor moron?" Leon asked with a troubled look on his face. "Just asking, no need to kill me too," he mumbled when everyone looked as if he went crazy.

"Well, you know what they say," Xigbar called over his should as he got the syrup.

"What?"

Xigbar pointed the nozzle of the un-opened bottle sternly at them. "Why settle for either syrup or butter when you can have both?"

"Xigbar…"

"Where am I?" Pete demanded, ears flat against his head. All he heard was bursts of laughter, clinking of glasses, and yet even more hysterical abuse.

"Well Pete my old dumb friend, let me explain." Roxas pulled the blindfold off of Pete and grinned. "You're the first one who earned enough money to stay in the 5 star section of the hotel like the rest of us."

"…Come again?"

**Uhhh, what? Yeah, I know you're thinking that. Sadly enough, you don't get an explanation for a while . Just because I'm evil. Keep checking, I'll try to update sooner.**


End file.
